Animal Crossing
is a life simulation game releasing for Nintendo Switch in 2027. In this installment in the Animal Crossing series, you take on the role of the manager of a prestigious resort owned by Tom Nook. Major new features include the Gold Leaf Mall, Nookling's Hotel, Cabana's ship, advertising your resort, the ability to forge friendships with villagers, and part-time jobs. Opening : There's a free seat next to you on the small carrier plane, and sits next to you. He asks to confirm the time and date, allowing you to configure the ingame clock. He asks your name, then notices you've got some food on your face! Rover rummages through his luggage and pulls out a mirror for you. Here, you're given the option to customise how your character looks, and their gender, much like in Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp. Once you're all cleaned up, you hand Rover back his mirror, and thank him. Rover asks you where you're headed, opening a keyboard for you to name your town. Rover then realises that of course you're going there, since that's where the plane is headed. He's catching a connecting flight, but he mentions having some time to kill before his flight. He asks you what the town is like, presenting you with some potential town layouts. If you say "That's close...", then Rover will present a slightly altered version of the selected map. The plane lands, and the pilot announces that you've arrived at your destination! : You've barely left the terminal, when you're approached by . She grabs you by the hand and rushes you out of the airport, leading you into town. She begins to ramble about everything that needs to be done. ...Is she confusing you for the resort manager? You're just here to get away for a while, not to manage the town! Despite your insistence that you're not the resort manager, Isabelle cannot be swayed. She briefs you on your duties as manager - almost too quickly for you to register - as she walks you to the resort's head office. There's still a lot of paperwork to get in order, so she advises you to head to Nookington's Hotel by the Mall, and get yourself settled in the manager's penthouse, and say hello to your new neighbours. After your first night in your new home, you receive a letter of gratitude from the person who was supposed to take on the role as resort manager. Looks like you're in this for the long run. Gameplay Your Resort In , you manage a prestigious resort town. Much like in previous installments in the series, you'll make your new home here, alongside many colourful characters. You'll forge bonds with your fellow villagers, expand your resort, establish new businesses, and create the perfect resort! As you get settled in the resort, you'll find many activities to pass the time. Fishing, catching bugs, digging up fossils, harvesting fruit, buying paintings, furniture, and clothes, and helping out villagers with errands, just to name a few! Once you're done paying off your loan and tired of decorating your penthouse, spice up the resort with Attractions! These larger-scale projects can really make your resort something special, and they all serve their own unique functions. You can even build yourself a Cabin to live closer to your neighbours! As you build Attractions and expand your resort, more villagers will take vacations to your resort - staying in either the hotel or setting up camp in town - and they might even decide the extend their stay and get a holiday home here! As your resort grows, it's important to get word out there so you can keep income pouring in! You'll want to speak to Lottie, who's in charge of PR for your resort. She'll be able to print out pamphlets and create promotional videos that you can send to friends in order to invite them to visit your resort, or she can post them online to attract vacationers! Depending on what you choose to highlight in your pamphlet or video, you can influence what kind of villager might visit. By visiting Dodo Airport, you can visit a friend's resort, or one you've seen a video or pamphlet for. Once there, you can check out what facilities they have to offer, and maybe take some ideas for your own resort! If you see a villager, you can hand them a pamphlet for your resort, and they might pay you a visit. Don't worry; this won't affect the other player's villager. Friendship Misc. New Features What else is there to do in the resort you ask? Why not check out the Gold Leaf Mall, full of shops and services. You can get a bite to eat at The Roost café, pick up a new outfit from the Abel Sisters, buy furniture from Re-Tail, and more! In addition, you can volunteer to work part-time if they'll accept you as a way to get some extra Bells. If a shop's business isn't doing well, they might have to move their services to another resort, so be sure to spread the word to your villagers, and help local businesses out! By the beach, you may find the clownfish pirate captain Cabana and his ship. For a small fee, he'll let you sail his ship in search of treasure. Simply pick an area on his map of the ocean or one that you bought from the Nooklings to scout out, and set sail! If you're lucky, you'll find an island with a rare item or a Gyroid! But if you don't find an island, you can go deep-sea diving to collect sea slugs, seaweed, isopods, and other underwater treasures. You might even run into Notty the nautilus, who will exchange sea slugs for rare items. Once you buy the Cartographers's Kit, you'll be able to tell exactly where to find Notty. If you're not holding any items, you can hold hands with a villager instead! This will raise your friendship with them, and you can lead them around the resort. If you hold the button, you can hug them instead. This is sure to cheer them up if they're having a bad day. Sometimes villagers won't want to hold hands or hug. After you've paid off your loan to Tom Nook, you'll receive a share of the resort's profits every Friday. If you're in the middle of building an Attraction, or you've gone into debt, your pay will go towards paying those off. Villagers Your brand new neighbours! They all live in your resort, and are super excited to have a new neighbour. Some are less friendly than others at first, but that just makes earning their friendship that much more rewarding! Villagers come in a variety of species, and have 8 personality types: *' ' - Easily annoyed, and difficult to befriend. They have a tendency to hurt others' feelings accidentally. *' ' - Sport lovers who are constantly training. They can be somewhat ditzy and airheaded, and love to go fishing or bug hunting. *' ' - Laid-back, and prefer to take things easy. They tend to have a variety of hobbies, and don't like having to work. *' ' - Kind, and typically having neutral opinions. They can be friends with any villager, and have a lot of hobbies. *' ' - Happy-go-lucky, and bursting with energy. They are always raring to go, and tend to apologise a bit too much. *' ' - Haughty, and polite to others. They think highly of themselves, and are accustomed to a certain standard of living. *' ' - High-class, and holier-than-thou. They are self-centered, and have a bit too short of a temper. *' ' - Tomboyish, and very straightforward. They tend to treat the player and other villagers as little siblings, and sometimes come off as rude. Returning Villagers New Villagers *cali *lexa *female lions * a tiger-based cat villager *new species: **bat **platypus |- | width=1%| | |} Special Characters *tom nook, isabelle, all them people |- | width=1%| | |- | width=1%| | |} Facilities *the roost is now a much bigger café **give brewster ingredients and he'll make you a special dish **share a coffee with a villager Calendar New Items *holdable items like coffee cups Attractions Nintendo Switch Online amiibo Compatibility